vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Presence
Powers and Stats Tier: 1-A Name: Yahweh, Jehovah, The Presence, God of the Covenant Origin: DC Comics/Vertigo Gender: Inapplicable. Portrayed as Male Age: Inapplicable. Older than Creation Classification: Deity, Supreme God Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 3 and 4), Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Nothingness Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Life and Death Manipulation, Acausality, Causality Manipulation, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Teleportation, Flight, Omnipresence, Nigh-Omniscience Attack Potency: Outerverse level (The Creator God of the DC / Vertigo continuity, immensely above both Michael Demiurgos and Lucifer Morningstar, and likely superior to the boundless and undimensioned Mother Night. Limited only by The Overvoid) Speed: Omnipresent Lifting Strength: Irrelevant Striking Strength: Outerversal Durability: Outerverse level Stamina: Infinite Range: Outerversal Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient. Weaknesses: None notable Note: The Presence has stated that he was shaped by external forces, apparently intended to be the beliefs and imaginations of humanity, rather than a 4th Wall reference to the writers or real-world humans. This concept was introduced in The Sandman: A Dream of a Thousand Cats, which depicts that originally cats were the dominant species on Earth, being giant beasts which hunted humans. However, the collected dream of a world where humans ruled over cats altered reality from it's very beginning, making it so that humans were always larger than cats. He is incapable of killing The Great Evil Beast, with both being equal halves of the same whole. And in the past, he has been blackmailed by John Constantine. While that may seem absurd, and the whole situation can be ignored due to how inconsistent and nonsensical it is when compared to his others showings, The Presence is still not fully Omniscient. There are certain things he doesn't know, and which occur outside of his plan, and he cannot know the thoughts of comparable beings. Furthermore as of the new 2015 Vertigo Lucifer Comic, written by Holly Black, The Presence was severely injured, or temporarily killed by the archangel Gabriel Hornblower, although apparently with a weapon that he himself fashioned. As such he is presumably just one aspect of Monitor-Mind The Overvoid, along with The Source, The Hand of Creation, The Voice of the Godhead, The Word, The Great Evil Beast, Wally The God-Boy, etcetera. Given all of the above, we are scaling him from being far above both Michael Demiurgos and Lucifer Morningstar, and also most likely superior to Mother Night, as he is the Supreme God of the DC Comics / Vertigo Continuities Note 2: Before making any changes to this page, please read and follow the Power-scaling Rules for Marvel and DC Comics. Gallery Presence Creation.jpg Presence is Dead.jpg Presence is Dead 2.jpg 2893635-thepresence1.jpg 3550724-2823465-2487076_1829681_presence_super.jpg Mm.jpg Gggg.jpg Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:DC Comics Category:Vertigo Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Reality Warpers Category:Higher Dimensional Beings Category:Gods Category:Immortals Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Transcendent Beings Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Time Users Category:Neutral Characters Category:Abrahamic Figures Category:Shapeshifters Category:Teleportation Users Category:Soul Users Category:Energy Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Abstract Entities Category:Tier 1